


A Remedy for Bad Days

by virgils-anxiety (lostboyxan)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Days, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostboyxan/pseuds/virgils-anxiety
Summary: Virgil has a rough day and seeks comfort from Logan.[Prompt Request from Tumblr]





	A Remedy for Bad Days

It had been a rough day. Virgil had gotten into an argument with Roman today, and he felt like everyone was against him. He’d been hiding in his room since the argument happened, not willing to speak to anyone. Patton had tried to come in and talk to him, but Virgil had told him that he just wanted to be alone.

Roman had said some crude things to him, and it reminded him of the days when no one had bothered to hear what Virgil had to say.

After a while, he found it unbearable to be alone with his thoughts. He needed to escape them, and he knew exactly who to turn to.

Slowly, he stepped out of his room, doing his best to stay quiet, hoping he wouldn’t wake anyone else. He took light steps down the hallway, stopping in front of a dark door with light seeping out from underneath it. He sighed in relief knowing that this particular side was still awake.

He knocked on Logan’s door lightly. He didn’t want to risk waking the other sides, and he knew that Logan would hear the soft noise. It was always quiet in Logan’s room, which is something that the anxious trait always found to be calming.

“Come in,” Logan said quietly from inside the room. He had to have known it was Virgil, otherwise he would have come to the door rather than just allowing someone to walk in. It  _ was _ 2 o’clock in the morning, Virgil thought. They were the only two sides who would actually be awake and active at this hour.

Virgil stepped into the room. The logical side’s room was dimly lit, and gave off a warm feeling. It resembled an old library, with dark mahogany furniture around the room. Logan sat at his desk, reading some book that would probably bore Virgil with the first sentence. His glasses were perched on the edge of his nose, his tie was loosened, and Virgil could almost see dark circles underneath Logan’s eyes.

“You’re still awake?” Virgil asked. Logan glanced up at him for a moment, then returned to his book.

“Yes, I find this book extremely fascinating. Besides, it’s not even that late-” Logan glanced at the clock on the wall, his eyes widening slightly when he realized the time. He cleared his throat. “Did you need something?”

Virgil shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I dunno. Just… rough day, y’know? I just… kinda thought…” Now, his idea seemed stupid. He now felt like he was intruding on Logan, and he started making an excuse to leave when Logan spoke again.

“I see. Well, you are welcome to stay. I will just be here reading.” Logan was still engrossed in his book as he said this. Virgil gave a soft smile, walking to the bed and sitting on the side he knew Logan never slept on. He hesitantly laid down, wondering if he should’ve sat in the chair instead. When Logan had said he could stay, did he mean for the night? Or just until Virgil felt better? Virgil began to panic even more, but Logan could see him clearly from his desk and said nothing about Virgil being on the bed, so Virgil assumed he didn’t mind.

He turned on his side and curled in on himself, tugging his jacket tighter around his body for comfort. He could already feel the effects of the logical trait’s room calming him, and he breathed deeply for what seemed like the first time in his life. There was no noise in the room aside from the two traits’ breathing and the frequent turning of a page in Logan’s book. Everything about the room, including the room’s occupant, seemed to soothe Virgil’s panic.

Virgil studied Logan from the bed, and he noticed once again how… alluring Logan looked. His hair was slightly mussed, his tie hung loosely around his neck, and a couple of buttons on his polo shirt were unbuttoned. Virgil knew he couldn’t deny his crush on the logical side, but he’d rather drop dead than face the embarrassment of admitting his crush to anyone,  _ especially _ Logan.

Logan was so engrossed in his book that he hadn’t noticed Virgil staring at him. Virgil continued to admire Logan and found himself dozing off as he did. He knew he shouldn’t fall asleep in there. He should really get up and go back to his own room. He wasn’t even entirely sure if Logan had offered to let him stay for the whole night. However, he found himself falling deeper into sleep as he thought about getting up. He hadn’t even realized how tired he was until he laid down.

Suddenly, he felt the mattress dip next to him. Virgil opened his eyes slowly. It was Logan. He was staring fondly at the anxious side. Hesitantly, Logan reached his hand out toward Virgil. He seemed to be searching for permission to touch the other. Virgil leaned his head slightly toward Logan, granting him permission. Virgil gave a soft sigh as he felt Logan’s hand card through his hair gently.

“Rough day?” Logan asked, softer than Virgil had ever heard his voice be. Virgil nodded once. Logan’s eyes softened, and he stood again, removing his hand from Virgil’s hair. Virgil found himself missing the touch. He stared at Logan’s back as he walked over to his desk. He turned off the desk lamp and set his book back on a shelf. Then, with a snap of his fingers, he was in his pajamas. Virgil found it amusing that, even when wearing pajamas, Logan stuck to his usual color scheme. He wore a plain black t-shirt with dark blue pajama pants. Upon closer inspection, Virgil noticed that the pants had tiny stars on them, resembling a galaxy.

Logan turned back to Virgil, eyeing him with an amused look on his face. “Are you going to sleep in your hoodie and jeans?”

Virgil’s face flushed. “I-I mean… I usually do…” He said, shrugging to the best of his ability while laying down. “I… find it comfortable, really.”

Logan hummed. “I don’t see the comfort in jeans as pajamas. But, to each their own, I suppose.” Logan walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled the blanket down. “Here, lift yourself up for a moment.”

Virgil turned over, staring at Logan in confusion. Logan only stared back wordlessly, then gestured to the blanket he was trying to lift. Virgil smiled awkwardly as he lifted himself for a moment, allowing Logan to pull the blankets down.

Virgil wondered if Logan was about to ask him to leave. He was obviously going to bed, so should Virgil get up?

“I still do not understand how you are comfortable sleeping in jeans,” Logan remarked, taking his glasses off and setting them on the nightstand. Virgil relaxed a bit. It didn’t seem like Logan was going to kick him out. Could he stay, then? He really hoped so. The effects of Logan’s room were calming, and he didn’t want to have to retreat to his own room just yet.

Logan glanced over at Virgil, seeming to sense his anxiety. He sighed. “I am not very… knowledgeable about emotions or feelings, but… Patton told me that an efficient remedy for unpleasant days… is to cuddle.”

Virgil stared at Logan in surprise. Logan was… offering to cuddle with him? Virgil wasn’t going to lie -- he loved cuddles, especially on bad days, but Logan never seemed to enjoy it. Yet, here he was, offering to help Virgil by cuddling with him.

“Is that… something that would be of use to you, Virgil?” Logan asked, seeming a bit flustered. Virgil hesitated, then nodded. Logan seemed almost relieved that Virgil hadn’t run away at the thought of cuddling with him.

Logan tore his eyes away from Virgil, pulling the blankets over both of them. He cleared his throat, then hesitantly stretched his arm out over Virgil, inviting him closer.

Virgil slowly scooted towards Logan, pressing against him lightly. He sighed happily when Logan wrapped his arm around Virgil, protecting him from all his worries and fears.

After a moment, Virgil pressed his head into Logan’s chest and wrapped an arm around the other’s side. Logan placed his chin atop Virgil’s head, pulling him slightly closer.

“...Thank you, Lo,” Virgil mumbled into Logan’s shirt.

Logan’s grip around Virgil tightened in a comforting way. “Of course, Virgil. I am glad I could be of assistance to you.”

Virgil found his eyes slipping closed, and he smiled softly, taking a deep breath. He inhaled Logan’s scent of pinewood and new books.

Logan moved his hand up to card through Virgil’s hair once again, succeeding in lulling Virgil to sleep. He pressed a soft kiss to Virgil’s head, hoping they’d both sleep through the night together.

“Goodnight, Virgil,” he whispered into the dark.


End file.
